


Aumakua

by theCreativeWriter



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, One Shot Collection, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theCreativeWriter/pseuds/theCreativeWriter
Summary: “What makes a brother-sister relationship special is the way each one remembers the other when they are apart. They miss the talks, the laughs and the time they spent together. Life changes. Memories don’t.”-DailyQuotesA collection of oneshots following the adventures of our beloved Wayfinder, and our favorite Demigod.





	1. Honour

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so....I intended for this to be much shorter...4,000 words shorter that is. But oh well! This is just for fun! I'm open to any suggestions but I'm writing these for pure enjoyment and even to give my readers a chance to participate as well! So any suggestions you want to see? Feel free to throw them at me! I will also be working on my other 'Moana' story as well as this one! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this!  
> \-----  
>  __ **“Thank you for being you. For sharing your love with me, for inspiring me to see the unique beauty in imperfection, for showing me that love is something you do; something not just to be said, but also to be shown”**  
>  ~ Steve Marshall

Maui was rather mindful of two things. One of those things being that he was indeed as much farther away from the island as he had anticipated. For one as he surveyed his surroundings, the misted sheets of dark land loomed above, the crystal stars glittering in the dusky above, smiling and winking down at its curious humans below. The glossy ocean that surrounded him was calm, even it too needed its rest from creating its luscious waves during the daylight hours. His gaze venturing to the sail of the canoe, blowing delicately in the gentle wind. Yup. He was definitely in the middle of nowhere at this point. But the bright side was that it beat having him to steer his way back to the island where he needed to travel to. 

But that could wait. Even for a demi god, his body needed rest. As much as demi gods don’t often need to rest due to their high stamina and godly advantages, sleep was still a privilege when one craved it. After all, he had been steering for pretty much the entire four days he’s been out at sea. 

Well, not just _him_ entirely. 

Immediately, his thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of the soft shuffling alerting that the presence of another figure still lingered. He wasn’t by his lonesome of course. He looks down to where the figure was laying, and soft chuckle erupts out of him, rolling his eyes in the process. 

The second thing he had been aware of, was the fact that he had a small body curled up in his lap. The sounds of her soft breathing brought a sense of solace to his insides. His gaze never left her person, watching intently at the small little grin that crept up her lips, but Maui just it with a grain of salt that she was just content with where she was. Or maybe it was the fact that she had won the victory over her demanding that she sleeps on his lap, for he was like a cushion, which made him the perfect thing to cuddle with at night while falling into a peaceful slumber. So he once again, fell victim to her trap and allowed her the privilege to do so. Knowing that there was no way he could escape from this one.

After all, she was Moana of Motuinui. Technically meaning that it was in fact _her_ boat that he was boarding. Future Chief to her people, meaning that he technically _had_ to follow her duties of whatever she requested. There was absolutely no denying the chief whatsoever. Even if he was a demi god. Demi gods still had orders to obey and tasks to complete. 

And yet, ironically, here was the future chief of Motuinui, curled in fetal position on his lap, sleeping like a baby. So immersed in her sleep that she barely inched one bit. Not even a subtle flinch. Proof that she was indeed comfortable with her sleeping arrangements. 

So Maui was quite aware of two things.

One being that he was out on the ocean on a canoe in the middle of nowhere in the night. 

And two being that he had a rascal of a mortal sleeping on his lap. 

The little runt.

Well, he didn’t mean _runt_ in a bad way.

More like, she was _his_ runt. 

A runt that he trapped in his prison of a cave while he attempted to steal her canoe only to save himself as opposed to restoring the heart of Te Fiti. The same runt that had saved him from the vicious claws of the bottom feeder, Tamatoa who vindictively used his brief loss of powers as his weakness, and then had tried to kill him in the process. That same runt that had nearly cost not only hers, but his life after she had declined to turn back from the brutal attack from the raging lavas of Te Ka. His hook suffered minor contusions as a result. That same runt who almost sacrificed herself under the hands of Te Ka, only to summon her by the ocean and eventually restore her heart, bringing the luscious life of Te Fiti back to life, where she shared her nature and beauty and health and restoration with the rest of the world. 

And that same runt who he was dangerously and irrevocably grew an incredible adoration for. 

Of course, he appreciate when mortals loved him. Heck, he _loved_ it when mortals would praise him for his incredible gifts and his awesome ability to pull islands from the seas, lift the skies above, rattled snakes and demons and gave them and endless supply of fresh coconuts and other fruits that mortals adored

He had a job. He had a duty. And both that job and duty was to protect every single mortal on the planet. He was a demi god after all. 

Demi God of the Wind and Sea. Hero to all. 

He was a guardian. Which wasn’t a particularly easy job to have. Everyone had expectations of him. Big expectations. But he always kept his word and met those requests that were needed of him. 

He had already ventured to various parts of the earth. Pulling up islands from the Sea. Visiting different islands. He came and did what he needed to do. Everyone showed their love and appreciation for him. And just like that, he would be off onto new adventures and fulfilling new tasks. He met and encountered different mortals from here and there, but it was obvious that there was never really a place for him to belong permanently. 

So he left. 

Seeking out new trips and in search for a new scene. 

Bottom line, he was Maui. Maui. Shape Shifter. Demi God of the Wind and Sea. Hero to All. 

He could come and go as he pleases and not have to look back. Nor did he feel the need to grow too attached to anyone. 

And then out of nowhere, this curly haired little spit ball of fire shows up on the island where he was held captive. Oar in hand and demanding that he journey across the sea to undue his mistakes and restore the Heart of Te Fiti. 

Moana of Motuinui had casually strolled into his life without as much of a warning.

And just like that, he had been ready to dismiss her completely. After all, to him, she was a just mortal. Mortals were always so fickle and so unpredictable. Sure, she would deliver Maui across the sea to bring the heart back. But it was only a matter of time before her deed was done, and she would rid him forever just like the rest of the mortals did after they got what they wanted and never once look back. 

He had tried not to get attached. He even tried to shut her out when she inquired about his tattoos. That same memory etched onto on his skin, a constant reminder of his mortal parents who decided they did not want him. A constant reminder that caused feelings of rejection and shame to make a home in his bones. A constant reminder that he did not want to remember. But it seemed to trail his every step. 

And for the first time in his life, someone cared. 

It was Moana that reminded him that he was found by the Gods for a reason. He was worth saving. He was more than just a Demi God. 

He was Maui.

Demi God or not. He was still and always will be Maui.

It was her faith in him that made him realize that he had what it takes to defeat the wrath of Te Ka. Her strong belief in him was what made him see him for _him_. 

Most of all, it was her love. 

Moana was the most grossly affectionate mortal he has ever met. And she never had any shame in showing it. 

She was especially very loving and affectionate with him. 

Maui would be lying if he said that didn’t appreciate the love and attention she would give him on a regular basis. She was definitely more loving than any mortal he’s ever met. Usually, stuff like this would gross him out and eventually scare him off.

But Moana, she was different. So different. 

Different in a good way that is. A great way actually. 

Sure, he’s taught many others the ways of wayfinding and sailed with others on the seas before. But that’s pretty much about it. He was the one in charge while they listened obediently. It was like a teacher/student relationship. Strictly professional. 

Moana was a fast learner. 

But not only that, she was an eager learner. 

She was like a sponge that just loved absorbing as much water as she could grasp onto. Not once did she argue, nor put up a fuss about wanting to do things _her_ way. She was obedient. She listened. She watched and observed and took it upon herself to follow the exact instructions that were given. 

Moana was definitely irreplaceable. 

She had a heart of gold. A Heart that was as massive as his ego, and yet she made sure to shower all of her loved ones – including him – with the love that they needed. Especially with the love that he needed. 

Maui had come to that conclusion. And he could hardly believe that he was admitting that whole heartedly. 

He chanced another look down at her sleeping form, shifting ever so slightly in his lap as she snuggled closer towards him. His hand going to pet her hair, gentle and soft, just like how she liked it. And he was certain of the small smile that snuck its way to her lips. Even watching her sleep so soundly caused a tender smile of his own to appear. She was adorable when she slept. So innocent and pure. Maui silently wished that she could only stay that way forever.

Looking out at the ocean, he allowed his mind to ponder.

Drowning in his own thoughts, many questions filling his brain and littering amongst his skull, but there was _one_ question in particular that stood out from the rest. _One_ question that he constantly asked and still could not come up with some sort of answer. 

_‘Why me?’_

“Sometimes,” He began softly, so soft. “I wonder what I ever did to deserve you, Curly.”

Seriously. What did he do to deserve her? What was it about him in particular that made her want to shower him with her continuous love and affection? 

“I was….never enough for my own parents.” He sighs. A wheezy sigh. “How is it that…..I could mean so much to you?”

He looks out at the ocean, hoping for some sort of help to answer this inquiry. And as if on cue, the blob of the glossy water gently rises from its peak and stares at him. Tilting its froth to the side, as if the question itself was of no match for it. 

“Do _you_ know?” 

He suddenly feels ridiculous. Like he’s losing his mind. He was _talking_ to the ocean. _Asking_ advice from the _ocean_ for crying out loud. But it was clearly no doubt that ocean had a mind of its own. And sometimes it freaked Maui to know how dangerously human the ocean was.

But when the ocean itself shook its own head (I guess head seemed appropriate), Maui huffed and shook rolled his eyes. Frowning at the waves rippling before him. “You’re a big help.”

The ocean foamed back at him, looking as if it was personally offended. _Well, at least I tried!_ Yup. It was definitely far too smug in its own ocean of sass for a natural being. 

Maui let out another sigh. Watching as the ocean shifted back into its cocoon of the waves back into its own peaceful slumber. He takes a quick look down at the sleeping form, hand tenderly stroking her curly hair and then chances a look at the night sky above. Inhaling a deep breath, and exhaling. 

Closing his eyes, he whispers, “If only I knew what makes me so worthy of your time, Curly.”

“Who’re talkin’ to?”

Maui’s eyes popped open, looking down toward the direction where the small voice came from. No doubt that it came from the mortal laying in his lap, eyes still closed but clearly awake. 

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

Maui could’ve sworn he saw a grin creep on her lips. “I should be…..” She stifles a yawn, “askin’ you….the same thing…”

He frowned at her sass. “Go back to sleep, Moana.”

She rubs the sleep from her eyes and shifts so that she’s fully face him, still curled in his lap. “But I can’t fall back asleep.” She tries for a firm gesture, but it comes out sounding more like a whine. 

He smirks. “You were sleeping fine just a minute ago.”

“Exactly, so that means I’m well rested to sail again.” She gives a hopeful smile. The smile that she knew he for some reason just couldn’t exist. “Can I please sail for a bit? Pleeaase?”

“You’ve been sailing for four days. You need to rest, Curly.”

“But I’m fine now!” And suddenly her eyes are a portrait of those adorable puppy dog eyes. “Pleeaase?”

He strokes her hair, looking into those big brown eyes and chuckles. “No, Moana. You need to sleep.”

She crosses her arms over her chest and frowns at him. “Fine.” She huffs. “Only on one condition.”

He rolls his eyes and scoffs. “I was afraid of that.”

“You tell me who you were talking to.” 

“What?”

“You heard me.” 

Another sigh slips past his lips. “Moana-“

“Come on Maui! Pleeaasse?” She untangled herself from his lap and rises so that they’re both sitting face to face. “If you won’t let me sail, can you at least tell me what you were mumbling about?”

“Are you always this stubborn?”

She frowned and stuck out her tongue. “ _Pretty_ please?”

Immediately, he was brought back to that night on the canoe. That same night where she was pestering him to tell her how he earned that tattoo of being abandoned by his parents. He grunted, running a hand through his hair and avoided any sort of eye contact with her whatsoever.

“I wasn’t mumbling about anything.” He says, plain and simple. 

She fixes him with a cock of her brow and her lip tilting upwards. “Yes you were. I could hear you while I was sleeping.”

“You were probably just hearing things, Curly.”

“No I wasn’t.” She shook her head. “I know what I heard. You were definitely talking about _something_.” 

He felt his face heat up. Clenching his jaw and keeping his gaze plastered on the nightly view of the ocean sitting in front of him. Now this was exactly déjà vu all over again. That night on the canoe. The tattoo. The memories. Him even throwing her off the boat when she threatened to get too close. And he knew that she was very mindful at the fact of how he got when it came to approaching the subject of sharing feelings and opening up.

“Come on, Maui!” She lightly slapped his arm. “Are you gonna tell me what you were talking about? Or who you were talking to?”

And suddenly, his face slips into a more serious expression. Though he’s careful not to let the feelings of sudden discomfort show too much on his features. It wasn’t like he was at all looking to repeat the same events of that night on the canoe that had previously occurred before. No, he wasn’t going to throw her off the boat like he did. But it was her pestering. Her stubbornness that was beginning to cause an unsettled feeling to form in his stomach. 

He didn’t like that feeling. 

“Maui?” The small smile that she offered glinted in her eyes. Proof that she was no wide awake than ever. “C’mon you big softie! You know you can tell me anything, right?”

But he was silent. Refusing to budge. And his gaze left the ocean and instead focus on his hands that were no curled up in his lap. 

“Maui?”

It didn’t take long for his eye to finally meet hers for what seemed like eternity. Her gaze was so soft and reassuring, the smile she offered brought a sense of warmth and security that he admired about her so much. While his said otherwise. There was pain behind those big brown eyes, a sense of loss and hopelessness, and it didn’t take Moana long to figure out the sudden shift in his mood. The portrait on his features spoke for itself. 

Then her smile slowly faded. Remorse and sadness now took over. He hated that look. 

“Are you okay?” She asks. Her voice so soft. “What’s wrong?”

He opens his mouth. He’s wanting to speak, begging the words to come. But they don’t. And he closes his mouth and shuts his eyes and accepting for his gaze to settle back on his folded hands.

“Did I…” She pauses. “Was it something I said?”

He shakes his head. 

“Are you sure? Cause if it was, then-“

“It wasn’t anything you said.”

She blinks. “Then, what is-“

“Moana, it’s just….” He puffs out another sigh, going to scratch the back of his neck. “You know that I’m not…..good with this _kind_ of stuff….”

“What do you mean?”

“The….expressing your feelings and all that.” He replied, not yet ready to meet her curious gaze just yet. “I’m still not good with….talking about those things just yet.”

Now it’s her turn to remain quiet. She swallowed. Staring at him with intent. 

“It’s just…..” He closes his eyes once again. “Something that….I have to work on.”

And that was all it took to shut her up. Refusing to pester him with any more questions than he’s able to handle out a time. Sometime she genuinely forgot how private he was when it came to his personal feelings. He may be all big and mighty on the outside, and his inflated ego is usually there to cover up the inner bruises and pain.

But on the inside, he was fragile. 

So fragile that once you got too close for his comfort, he would snap and have no regrets about shutting you out just like that. 

It had been selfish on her part. Maybe a bit too selfish that for the amount of time that she’s known him, she still fails to recognize that this is one of his many traits that sticks out to her the most. But she hadn’t meant to come across as being selfish. That wasn’t her intention at all.

In fact, she only did it because she cared. She cared about him so much and she just wanted him to see that she did. Which she was sure he could see that. Truthfully, he could. But with an ego as big as Maui’s, she could understand why it might be rather difficult for someone like him to unmask his true and genuine feelings. 

He had a vulnerable side. And she was the only person that he had allowed to see that side of him. Her only. No one else.

She herself focuses her own gaze on her hands, sucks in a deep breath and says – 

“I heard what you said.”

-and there it was.

His back stiffens and his body stills. Eyes remained closed as he inhaled a sharp intake of breath. Of course he knew it was too good to be true. She may still be a kid, but she definitely had the ears of rabbit and eyes like a hawk. Nothing could get by her, no matter how hard he tried, or how much he wanted to deny those accusations. He couldn’t worm his way out of this one. He had been caught red handed. 

“I heard everything, Maui.” She says, and he could feel her gaze burning a hole through him. “About you…being unworthy.” She twiddles her fingers. “And…even when you said….what you’ve done to deserve my time.”

For crying out loud! It definitely seemed like it was nearly impossible for anything to get by her. Her providing the evidence needed was making his accusations seem false. 

“You weren’t supposed to hear that.” And he slowly opens his eyes, though they don’t meet hers. “Any of it, actually.”

“But I did.”

“You were supposed to be asleep.”

“Maui-“

“I knew this was going to happen.” His tone was soft, but had a hint of stone to it. “I should’ve just…kept my mouth shut.”

“Maui, listen-“

“Forget I said anything.”

There was silence. He refused to meet her gaze, though hers still lingered on his. His insides began to twist and turn. He almost immediately regretted everything. Regretted this. Regretted giving in to her wisdom and encouraging words. Maybe things would have been different if he had just gone through with stealing her boat and leaving her abandoned on that deserted island. 

Maybe he should’ve just given up with helping her restore the heart of Te Fiti. None of this would’ve happened if they had just gone their separate ways and not dare look back. 

Just completely forget that the other even existed. Move on with their own lives. 

She shifts slightly, so that now she is sitting right next to him. His breath hitched in his throat as the feel of her skin meeting his, her shoulder brushing his bicep. Her gaze was fixed on the glossy ocean. She chewed on her bottom lip, and spoke. 

“You are, Maui.”

He’s quiet. 

“Worthy, that is.”

His brows merge to a frown and his stare is planted on the view of sky. 

“I see it.” She says, looking at him. “I’ve always seen it. And I still do.”

He doesn’t speak.

“Everyone sees it.” Her voice is soft, so soft. “My parents do. And so the rest of my people.”

He takes another breath. The dent in his brow still present. 

“Why is it that….you can’t see that yourself?”

It was an odd question. So odd. Different. Challenging in a way. And Maui would be lying if he said that he was so prepared to answer this question. And truth be told, he wished it was an easy question to answer. He was tempted to just say what he had to say, and just shut this down and be rid of these feelings forever.

Only he couldn’t. 

“You _are_ worthy, Maui.” She tells him in a firm yet soft tone. “You _are_ meant to be here for a reason.” And he winces slightly when he feels her tender hand finding purchase on his massive bicep. “Everyone truly loves and adores you. _I_ ….love and adore you.”

He swallows. Hard and lumpy.

“I just….I just wish you could see that.”

But he refuses to say another word. Truth was, he couldn’t find any words to argue against that. Because deep down, he knew that she was right. And her words had triggered him. I love and adore you. It’s been ages since he’s heard those words before that it begins to seem foreign to him. 

“You know, back home on Motuinui,” She begins softly, “Some of the women, including myself and even my mother, we would gather around in a circle together and join hands. And then, we’d each take turns telling the other person what we honored about them.”

Honor? 

“It was how we showed our sincerest appreciation for that person.”

He’s staring at the ocean. His gaze softening at the words that he just come from her mouth. If this was another one of those mushy ‘you tell me your feelings and I’ll tell you mine’ moments, then truth be told, as tempted as the offer sounded, he didn’t have the means to participate. Not that he didn’t want to. 

He just hasn’t quite yet warmed up to the idea of sharing his own feelings. Even if she was his best friend, the only genuine friend that he’s had in forever, he still hasn’t exactly reached that sort of level just yet.

“It’s part of our tradition.” She explains. “And especially for us women, it’s important that we band together and help take care of our people, and our families for the sake of our island.”

Finally for what seemed like eternity, he lets a loose smirk tease his lips. “It does sound like a girl thing though.”

And this earned a smack on his arm. “I’m serious!” She says through a chuckle. “It’s become an important tradition. Not just for _women_ in particular, but for everyone.” She looks at him. “Even for the men too.”

And then he goes quiet once again. Unable to find the words to retort back. 

“How about….we try it?”

He cocks a brow. “Try what?”

“Telling each other what we honor about the other.” She smiles. “I think this would be good for us.”

Now it was definitely too good to be true. Of course she would suggest that they partake in yet another competition of ‘my feelings are your feelings’. That was probably the only downside of having a best friend who was not only mortal, but a female mortal. 

“Pleeaasee?”

And he huffs a sigh. “Did anyone ever tell you that you’re incredibly stubborn?” He grumbles. “Not to mention, _nosey_ too?”

Another smack to his arm. 

“Okay, okay, fine.” He holds up his hands in surrender. “You win this time, Curly.”

She smiles in triumph. “Good.” And shift closer to him so that her head is resting on his bicep. “I’ll go first.”

He rolls his eyes. Though a chuckle finds its way out of his mouth. “Fine.”

“Maui. Shape Shifter. Demi God of the Wind and Sea. Hero to All.” She begins. “I, Moana and Motuinui, honor you for your strength and never ending bravery.”

He shrugs. “Can’t argue with that.”

She frowns up at him. “As I was saying,” She continues, “without your hard work, and dedication to us mortals, we wouldn’t have our islands. We wouldn’t have food, or coconuts as you say. And, we wouldn’t have our own guardians to protect us.”

He paused at the last sentence. Unable to find the correct words to say back. She had been right about the strength and bravery. But it was something different about how she said it. Something about it just sounded so….genuine. 

Truly and incredibly genuine.

A clear of her throat pulled him from his thoughts. Chancing a look down at the curly haired mortal resting on his arms, her gaze curious. Patient. Almost as if she had been waiting for something to arrive. 

“Uh….” He uses his other hand to scratch the back of his neck. “Is this the part where I’m….supposed to say something nice about you?”

And she fixes with him with a ‘are you being serious right now?’ stare. “You don’t have to necessarily….”

He sigh with relief.

“Buuut……it would be nice if you did.”

Of course. 

He rolls his eyes, and chances another look down at her with a frown. “Really, Curly?”

“Well, I’m just saying….” She rolls her own eyes, and then finds a small smile creeping on her lips. “It _would_ be nice…..”

Yup. She definitely wasn’t giving up any time soon.

“Fine!” He huffs. “But just this once.”

And she nods excitedly.

Another sigh, and then he speaks. “Moana of Motuinui.” He begins. “I, Maui. Shape Shifter. Demi God of the Wind and Sea. Hero to All, honor you for your……”

He pauses, hesitates. And when a frown makes it way on her face, he’s quick to think of the first thing that comes to mind.

“Courage and determination.” Nice save. And then he speaks again. “If it hadn’t have been…..for your stubbornness……your lack of knowledge to sail boats-“

“Hey! That’s not-“

“And for that time when you nearly cost me to lose my hook-“

“Maui! That’s not fair-“

“And, for your determination,” He continues. “Your driven personality, and your loyalty to your people,” He looks down at her, smirking at how her gaze became soft, “Then, Motuinui would still be suffering.”

She blinks, and a small smirk was finding its way on her features.

“Without the immense love that you have for your people, Te Fiti’s heart wouldn’t have been successfully restored.”

Her smirk turns into a soft small and she nudges him a little. “That’s actually the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me, Maui.” Her smile still present. “See? Now was that so hard?”

He has to resist the urge not to roll his eyes, but settles for a loose smirk instead. “Eh, I guess not.”

“Good! Cause now it’s my turn to go again!”

He sighs again. “Curly-“

“Don’t you ‘Curly’ me mister!” She gives playful pout. “It’s my turn again whether you like it or not!”

“Seriously, Moana, you don’t have to-“

“But I want to.” Her voice is firmer this time, but softer. “Besides, I’m sure mine will be beat yours.” She finishes with a sly smile. 

He flashes her a grin, amused. “You think so?”

“You bet!”

“Alright, Curly,” He lets out a chuckle. “Challenge accepted. Show me what you got.”

And she gives an enthusiastic nod, and speaks. “Maui. Shape Shifter. Demi God of the Wind and Sea. Here to All.” She wraps her arm around his bicep, chin resting on the meat of his arm. “I, Moana of Motuinui, honor you for your confidence.”

He cocks a brow at this. 

“As much of an egotistic maniac you can be-“

“Watch it, Curly.”

She gives a soft giggle. “Sorry. Was just kidding.” She smiles. “But, sometimes I….envy you in a way.”

He gives her a questionable look. 

“You make friends with everyone you meet. Even with strangers. It’s no wonder why my people love you so much.”

He gives a soft chuckle. “Ah,” He gives the back of his neck a scratch, “I guess I’m just…..a really friendly person.”

“That’s what I mean.” She tells him in a soft voice. “You are a very friendly person, Maui. I mean, even when you tell your stories to the villagers, you do it in such a way that’s just so…..engaging.”

Engaging?

He was silent after that. Not sure whether if he should respond to that, or if he shouldn’t. Just how was he supposed to respond to that? He didn’t know. And truth be told, he probably would never know. To him, it seemed off hearing that statement come from her of all people. If anything, it was merely the opposite.

“You’re not only a friendly person.” She continues. “But, you’re a very loving person, Maui.”

Loving? Not a chance. 

“I’m not a loving person.” He says, shaking his and slowly closing his eyes. “I’m the last person on earth…..who would know what love is.”

“That’s not true, Maui.”

“If that was the case, then would my parents have thrown me into the ocean?” He didn’t mean to snap, and with the look on her face, it only reminded him of the error his tone portrayed. “They threw me away, Moana!”

“Maui-“

“They threw me away like I was….!” He paused. “Like I was nothing!”

“You are _not_ nothing.” Her tone is caring. “Believe me Maui, you-“

“Stop saying that.”

“Saying what?”

“That I’m _worth_ something.” She winces at the bitterness in his tone. “I don’t need the pity party.”

“Maui, stop-“

“I said stop, Moana!”

Silence, long and punishing. She numbly pulls away from him, looking down at her fingers that were now entwined together. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, guilt beginning to push its way from his chest. He screwed up. She pushed too hard. They both screwed up. They both knew what this was going to lead to. Every time she would try to get close, he would shut her out and push her away. Even if it did hurt her in the process. Which only made the feeling of guilt to ebb more inside of him. 

He hated when he hurt her. He hated when he would make her feel like she was terrible friend to him. From the corner of his eye, he could see her head bowed, curls curtaining her face, and the way how her body slightly hunched over you would think that she had done the most horrific thing that mankind would forever blame her for. 

She had been wrong. 

He wasn’t a loving person. Not even close. 

If Maui was being honest with himself, sometimes he truly did hate the person he was, the one that persistently continued to cause more harm and damage than good. The one who could easily maneuver himself out of the gloomiest places and slay the most terrifying demons that threatened the lives of others. It was a reminder that he never needed to depend on anyone. He didn’t need anyone.

But he did need someone. 

And that someone he needed…..he continuously pushes her away every time she tries to get closer. 

“You are worthy.”

Her tone was gentle, and so soft. And he winced slightly at how her voice broke through his thoughts.

“I’m not-“

“Maui, look!” 

She finds herself perched in his lap, and she places her tiny hand on the beef of his chest. He looks down to the spot of his left pectoral, where her very own inked version of herself is waving happily on her canoe. The one that formed on his chest when they had gone their separate ways that time. Then for what seemed like eternity, his gaze finally met hers. 

“Do you see that?” She whispers. “Do you know who that is?”

He hesitates, and then whispers, “It’s you.”

“Yes.” She gives a small smile. “If you weren’t a loving person, then would you have earned this tattoo?”

“Moana-“  
“And what about all your other tattoos?” She cuts him off. “Those signify something, right?”

“I earned them, Moana.”

“I know that.” She places a hand to his cheek. “But, if you weren’t as dedicated to giving us mortals what we want, and what we needed, would you still have your tattoos?”

His slip into a thin line. “That’s not the same.”

“Yes it is!” 

“It isn’t.”

“Yes, Maui! It is!” Now her voice had raise a semitone higher than she anticipated. “Everything that you’ve done for us, was out of love.”

“Moana, just stop-“

He was cut off again. But this time her arms found their way around his neck, holding him close and resting her head on his shoulder, with tears threatening to escape any second.

“Everything you did for us….” She sniffles. “Was out of love, Maui.”

“I’m not-“

“Everything you did for us was out of love!” She hugs him tighter, choking on a sob. “Everything you’ve done for _me_ was out of love!”

He inhales sharply through his nose and his arms loosely find their way around her tiny waist. Though he doesn’t return the gesture as fully just yet. 

“You were saved by the ocean for a reason, Maui.” She mumbles into his shoulder. “The Gods found you for a reason.”

And he’s quiet at this. Chewing on his bottom lip.

“You are worthy, Maui.” He could feel the hot tears sticking to his skin. “And….it just hurts me to see….that you can’t see that.”

She didn’t let him go. Refused to let him go. She only hung on tighter. She was never going to let him go. And he knew that. He _felt_ it. And it only took all of his willpower for him to blubber like a baby just now. But he could feel the saliva burning through his throat, hot and thick. He tried to blink back the tears, but found he was too late in doing so. Sliding down his cheek one by one, he responded to her statement by tightening his grasp on her waist, and he held her close. 

And guess what? He wasn’t going to let her go either. 

He _couldn’t_ let her go. _Wouldn’t_ let her go. 

Of course his actions hurt her. Even they weren’t directed towards her as their target, she still hurt. She was his best friend. His only friend that he’s had in over a thousand years. Of course she was going to hurt with him. Or even for him. She cared about him. And most importantly, she loved him. She loved him like her own flesh and blood. She loved him like her big brother. Like her family. 

The family he’s never had. 

The family he’s always wanted. And the family he’s always needed. 

And sometimes he just couldn’t see how fortunate he was to have found that in a mortal who was a quarter century half his age.

He slowly pulls her from him so he can get a better look at her. Her face was stained with tears, as was his. He used his thick thumb to reach over and wipe the tears from her eyes, his lip pressed into a thin line to prevent more tears from falling down his face. 

“I…..” He croaks. “I wasn’t…..good enough…for my own parents…”

“Maui…..”

“And sometimes…..” His voice wavers in pitch. “I feel like…..that I’m not good enough…..for anyone else.”

And this time, her small hand goes to wipe the tears from his cheek. “You’re good enough for me.” She whispers, voice croaky. “You’re my best friend. You are important to me. And you _are_ worthy.” 

More tears fall from his eyes.

“And I, Moana of Motuinui,” She begins in soft tone, “Honor you, Maui. Shape Shifter. Demi God of the Wind and Sea. Hero to All, for being _you_.”

He bows his head. Suddenly feeling like the biggest idiot for crying in front of a mortal. But it was a mortal who was his best friend. A mortal who loved and cherished him. A mortal who would never stop showering him with the love, affection, admiration and friendship that he needed. 

She’s crying with him. And she clings onto him once again, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. His large hands finding purchase around her waist, and he holds her close. So close.

Close enough where his heart was mere seconds from overflowing with the immense love that was leaking off of her and flowing straight through his body. And that’s how they stayed for the rest of the night. With two best friends clinging to each other for dear, and soaking whatever love one was giving to the other. 

Pretty soon, they fell asleep. 

He was leaning against the mast, while she lay on his lap. He fell asleep stroking her hair, the two content. She was half asleep, before she opened her mouth to whisper;  
“Maui?”

And he found himself stirring slightly at the sound of her voice. He murmured something under his breath, and that was enough for him to acknowledge that the young mortal had still not fully abided in her slumber. 

“Meh?” He asks. Though it meant to sound like a “Yes?”

She snuggles to his side, and whispers, “Love you.”

He finds a small smile tugging his lips, and he manages to whisper back, “Love you too.”


	2. Bitter Silence (Mistakes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_“Even between the best of friends, mistakes and understandings can happen”_**  
>  -Avigdor Lieberman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major Fluff factor! I couldn't help myself, okay?! Hope you guys enjoy!

It started off with an argument.

A stupid and pointless argument.

It began with words of annoyance; some were thrown here, some were thrown there. Then it transitioned to words of disagreement; a lot of them shooting out like fireworks in which apparently needed to be heard. Multiple words and phrases thrown right back at one another, volleying back and forth, one hoping that the other would eventually slip and let the ball fall and hit the ground. Turns out they were much better athletes than they thought that they were.

And then it turned into a fight.

A huge and massive fight.

Not only was it the amount of words that flew back and forth, but it was the bitterness with a mix of resentment that was behind them. Never were their fights ever physical. Just verbal; a curse word thrown there, a harsh word spiking back just as hard and landing square in the gut. Many times, their arguments were pointless. Sometimes, they would argue over the smallest things. And then eventually, those not-so-mini arguments often turned into something much more volatile.

So after engaging in yet another screaming match for what seemed like the umpteenth time, she would be the first one to take the step and leave. Not him, like how it always was. Now, it was her turn. And so she did.

She is running.

Faster than she thought possible, ignoring the searing pain in her legs that cried out to her in protest and exhaustion. She didn’t have a set destination in mind, nor did she map out where her next stop would be. Her emotions were in charge, and they were the ones guiding her to where she needed to be. The wind nipped and bit at her cheeks, blowing off any traces of salty liquid that leaked down her cheeks from before. The blood pumping rapidly throughout her veins, wanting nothing more than to desperately escape from those gruesome feelings that deviously trailed close to her heels with each swift movement she took.

She couldn’t stop.

She wasn’t going to stop.

Not until she was far. So very far. Far away from everything. Far away from everyone. And most importantly, far away from him.

Especially him.

They never used to fight like they do. In fact, they never used to fight at all. Because the friendship that they shared had such a strong a bond between the two, they decided that something as massive as ‘fighting’ would be cut out of the picture. Fighting was not to be permitted into their relationship.

Ever.

At least, that was what Moana had thought.

She had been so naïve to believe that such a thing would exist.

Sadly, she had been wrong. Very wrong. So wrong.

They fought constantly. Too much. They never understood why that was. They never really stopped to fully analyze the reasoning behind their continuous battle. They fought more than your average couple. Married couples didn’t even engage in verbal screaming matches with one another as much as they did. That right there was a big problem.

They were not a couple. They would never be a couple. They were friends. Best friends. Close friends.

And yet, for a friendship that was supposed to be as solid as theirs, it was on the verge of suffering a tremendous loss. And sadly, Moana was beginning to figure that out. She was prone to witnessing the signs that cruelly stuck out to her.

The hostility was written all over his face every time he raised his voice at her. The resentment bubbled in her gut and eventually poured out of her in one take each time she screamed back at him. And they would be at it again. Relentlessly at each other’s throats. Spewing a set of rather appalling words to one end. Spitting more and more distressing phrases to the next end.

So she needed to escape.

Escape from all the hostility as fast as possible before it got its chance to catch up. Before it got its chance to bite her fully where it was most sensitive. And before it got its chance to leave a trail of even more emotional scarring inside her flesh and sinking to her bones.

It got too overwhelming to handle. A lot of their fights leading to angry outburst and unending tears. The tears that she sought comfort in. The tears that would blanket her at night, shielding her from the biting chill that always threatened to make its entrance. Those same tears that seemed to do a better job at keeping her company in her times of need.

And she hated it.

There was never a night where she wouldn’t not cry herself to sleep. It seemed that her crying and her tears were the only two things that could get her through her days. It seemed that her vulnerability was her defense mechanism whenever she was in for yet another afflictive encounter when it came to dealing with Maui. The only armor that she could wear with confidence and reassurance that it would shield her from part-taking in another gruesome battle.

And a lot of the times, her make-shift shield ended up failing to keep her guarded. To keep her protected from Maui’s cruel outbursts.

The worst feeling was that he could see that.

Her being vulnerable in front of him. Her begging him to let her in.  
And each time, it was like shooting an arrow to the gut, allowing the blood to pool around you while you were drowning in it, and your opponent standing over you in triumph. Relishing at the sight of watching you writhing in excruciating pain below them.

And then the battle was over. Just like that.

Your opponent turns his back, walks away and leaves you withering in the dust. And you just lay there, body still, unable to catch the last breath it desperately needs. Your soul slowly ripping out of you, and you’d rather be dead than have to endure any more pain than your entire being could handle.

To Moana, that’s how it felt. It was always how she felt when squaring off against Maui – at least that’s how she perceived it.

The burning sensation in her legs finally overpowered her being, and she found herself collapsing to the ground where her skin came in contact with the wet sand laid out underneath. She was panting and sobbing, unable to stop the waterfall of fat salty tears cascading down her face, her limbs shaking like string noodles, her jungle of curls curtaining her face.

She couldn’t stop the continuous sobbing. She had tried, but failed miserably.

All that could be heard was her whimpering mixed with the roaring of the sea and the crashing of the waves meeting the shore. Her hands and knees came in contact with the cool water blanketing her fingertips, her legs and feet. The ocean attempting to gain her attention, desperate to provide her with comfort that she deeply craved.

Her vision contaminated with tears overflowing out of her body, her face flushed and her eyes puffy from her crying sessions.

She was angry at him.

Furious.

Livid.

She wanted to hate him. She really did. At least, one part of her did.

The other part of her still yearned for him. The other part of her was desperate for him to finally be able to open up his eyes clearly and realize what he’s about to lose. The other part of her was begging that he would be weary of her absence.

She wanted him to care. She wanted him to prove it in his actions that he cared for her. That he valued their friendship. She wanted him to be like everybody else.

But that was the problem.

Maui _wasn’t_ everyone else.

He was Maui.

_The_ Maui.

Shape shifter, demigod of the Wind and Sea, Hero to all.

He was a demigod.

Demigods had the ability to do whatever the heck they wanted. They lived by their own rules. They were the ones in charge. They were the ones with the immense power. They were the ones that held strength.

No one could change a demigod. One could never tell a demigod what they should and shouldn’t do. Not even Moana could change one even if she wanted to. Which unfortunately, she had to find that out the hard way.

She hated him.

She slowly lifted her head once her breathing relaxed and her crying began to fade out. Her gaze finally meeting the polished ocean, which was gradually beginning to demolish as she eventually found the strength to crawl closer towards the edge of the water. The ocean was able to fully cloak her hands and dance amongst her flesh, filling her insides with warmth and security.

“I-I….I needed that.” She whispered, dangerously on the verge of more waterworks. “I needed to get away from him.”

The waves rippled, meandering into each other. Through her blurry vision, she gasped and her breath caught in her throat. Witnessing the make-shift image of what it was that the ocean was attempting to illustrate, the shape of a hook was painted on the surface of the water. Moana’s gaze immediately darted to the misted sheet of black land that loomed over her. Maui’s hook engraved amongst the glittering stars, and its reflection balancing on the edge of the water, winking at Moana.

She glared at the sketch. And then glared at the ocean through her dampened lashes.

“No! I don’t want to see him!”

The ocean foamed back at her.

“I don’t want to be around him! Don’t you understand? He _hurt_ me!”

Another froth in her direction from the ocean; far too smug in its own ocean of sass to really consider her words.

“Why?” Her brows dented. “Why should I be the one to go find him? He doesn’t care!”

_‘He doesn’t care’_

The words stung, taunting. Leaving a sour taste dancing ruthlessly amongst her taste buds. Reverberating in her ears, the echo of her own voice refusing to subside.

“H-he….he doesn’t care….”

As much as she hated to hear even the sound of her own voice confirming her suspicions, she was right. He didn’t care. He didn’t care about anyone. Not her people. Not Motuinui. And especially, he didn’t care about her.

The only person, and the only living being on this earth that he did care about was himself. That was just how Maui was.

A self-absorbed, egotistical and obnoxious demigod who believed the world only revolved around him.

And Moana scolded herself mentally.

She hated him.

She hated herself. She despised the fact that she had wasted her time to go and find him just so he could restore the heart of Te Fiti. She hated that she had let him in. She hated that she put all of her energy and trust into building a better friendship with him. She hated that she had allowed him to come back to her island and offer him a place to stay on Motuinui.

All of those things wouldn’t make a difference. Maui was much too selfish to see that there are people out there who care about him. There are people out there who adore him.

Moana was one of those people.

The thought pained her to believe that Maui simply couldn’t see that all she wanted to do was to cherish him. Make him feel like he belonged somewhere. That he was important.

He failed to show her his appreciation. Just like that, a slap in the face.

“He just doesn’t care…..” Her voice a hushed whisper, voice wavering. “He….never cared……”

The only thing Moana could do was to curl up in a tight ball and allow the sobbing to resurface once again. The feel of the cold water cloaking her form. Eyelids drooping, and her vision tainted as she allowed her tears take over and spill down her cheeks.

* * *

 

It was a stupid argument.

Then it turned into a stupid fight.

A massive, stupid fight.

He exploded. And then it was her turn to blow up.

Stupid.

It was massive and stupid fight that had been blown out of proportion.

Stupid. Stupid.

A massive and stupid fight that was taken much farther than it should’ve gone.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

A massive and stupid fight where the most vicious word choices were hurled back at one another. A stupid fight where voices were raised way above two octaves until throats went dry and horse, and many, many tears had made their grand entrance.

Stupid.

Stupid.

_STUPID!_

That word echoed in his ears. Leaving its trail amongst his skull.

He _was_ stupid.

Stupid for pushing away the one thing that means the most to him. Stupid for continuously shutting her out whenever she begged to be let in. Stupid for painting her profile with so much hurt and pain instead of being the protector she needed him to be.

Stupid.

The moon was up and about, sculpting the landscape of the island into rather jumbo looking curls, the blackness coating the trees and the path he slogged along. Hook dragging behind him, and all Maui could do was to rely on his feet feeling the stones of the path climbing all the way up to the top of the mountain. The night air became more frigid as he settled his weight onto the lush grass that was cloaked with nightfall, nipping and biting at his flesh as he overlooked the entire village of Motuinui. Every villager safe and sound in their fales and wharepunis and abiding peacefully in their slumbers, eager to start fresh and begin a brand new day that patiently waited just around the corner for them.

Except for one person.

Maui was fully aware of _who_ that one person was.

The one person whom he continuously chases away.

If anyone deserved to start to have the opportunity to look forward to another day, it was Moana. She should be the one who was safe and sound in the comfort of her fale with her family. She should be the one not having to worry about any unexpected conflict that would threaten to attack her without further warning.

She deserved to go to sleep with a smile on her face. She deserved to look forward to another day of many adventures and wayfinding. She deserved to go to sleep feeling safe, secure and content.

She didn’t deserve to be out by herself at night roaming the earth by her lonesome. Nor did she deserve to go to sleep with more tears. Nor did she deserve to go to sleep feeling as if she was useless.

And Maui knew that.

Part of him was desperate to go and find her and safely return her back to where she belonged. Part of him wanted to hold her in his arms, protecting her from harm’s way while he begged for her forgiveness.

Only he couldn’t.

He let out a wheezy sigh, chewing on his bottom lip. He knew he couldn’t face her after all of those horrible things that he spat at her. He couldn’t bring himself to face her knowing that he was responsible for causing those tears to resurface. For the past few weeks that he’s been here, he’s caused her nothing but grief and pain. He couldn’t face her knowing that he would wreak havoc once again.

And that’s why he _needed_ to be away from her.

Maybe then she could find the happiness and peace that she desperately needed.

She was better off without him.

And the mere thought of him separating himself from her permanently destroyed him.

He knew it would the best decision, and he hated it.

Yes, she needed him. But the truth was, he needed her just as much as she did him. And the thought scared him.

He was Maui after all.

Maui. Shapeshifter. Demigod of the Wind and Sea. Hero to all.

He was the protector. He was the provider. He was the one whom people loved, adored and feared. He could battle monsters and demons no problem. He could lasso the sun and sprout islands no problem.

And yet, being in company with a mortal scared him. It really scared him. Maui never knew why that was. It was something that he never got around to discovering. It was something that he never took the time to uncover what it was on the inside that was scaring him so much about craving the warmth from a mortal. Especially a mortal who was only seventeen years old.

The wind picked up, blanketing his skin with goose flesh. If he had the power to take back every horrible word he said, he would gladly have done so in a heartbeat. Only he couldn’t. And the thought caused his heart to ache. Maui would be lying if he said he could care less having to see her cry. He’d be lying if he said that every time he saw those lips tremble and those fat salty tears flowing down her cheeks, that it didn’t faze him one bit.

He knew he was lying.

_‘I said back off!’_

_‘I don’t understand why you just won’t-‘_

_‘Moana just leave me alone!’_

_He hadn’t meant to scream. His booming voice caused the ground to rumble underneath, and Moana had to fight the tears that already escaped. She chewed on her bottom lip, wiping the liquid from her face._

_‘Why do you always have to act this way, Maui?’_

_He didn’t answer. The frown on his facial features merging to a glare. His back facing her, mindful at the way how her voice shook with each syllable, the pain behind those words. The vulnerability evident in her tone._

_‘Why can’t you just talk to me!”_

_He stayed quiet. Silently begging her to just turn back around and leave things be, his grip tightened around his hook, on the verge of his breaking point._

_‘Talk to me Maui!’_

_‘BACK OFF!’_

The rest was a blur. A loud, booming blur. All he remembered was that his choice in words were not the greatest. And so, she had run off. He didn’t blame her, though. Frankly, he would’ve done the same. After all, no human being could take in as much hurt and rejection in one day. It was emotionally draining, and there was too much heart ache involved.

Maui could never understand how she managed to put up with this kind of behavior from him for so long. But then again, it was Moana, and Moana could handle anything.

But having to handle too much of _this,_ was just too much.

He suddenly flinched at the thought, recalling every terrible thing that had slipped out of his mouth. And he couldn’t stop it. None of it. It was like he had been continuously vomiting up every single harsh and bitter word he could think of. And he wished he could take it all back.

But he couldn’t.

The thought of him unable to take those words back haunted him. And for that, that’s when he realized. He needed to leave. He couldn’t bear to face her again after everything that went down.

He knew that after those unfortunate events occurred, that she wouldn’t even want to see him again. For fear that he would blow up at her for no reason. And the thought of that only caused more heart ache. And for once in his life, he couldn’t bring himself to deal with that.

To hurt her.

To _see_ that emotional pain he was causing her.

To _see_ the pain he marked across her face.

He couldn’t do it.

And with that, without even taking the moment to think more about his decision, he numbly stood from his seated position. Grabbing his hook and chancing a solemn look at the portrait of the glossy waters, he silently bid a prayer to the Gods. A prayer that they would protect Moana from any harm that threatened to come her way.

And he prayed to the Gods that she would find herself tucked securely in the comfort of her fale safe and sound.

Despite the tears that are brushing his eyelashes, he raises his hook and transforms himself into the giant hawk and lifts his wings to soar into the sky.

He flew.

He flew away.

He flew as far as his wings could carry him.

And he didn’t dare look back.

* * *

 

Two weeks had gone by.

It had been two weeks since the last time she saw Maui. It had been two weeks since the big fight they had.

Two weeks later and not a single word from him. Or any sort of sign that may have given him away.

No sign of the familiar giant hawk soaring through the sky like she had grown used to seeing on a regular basis. No sign of a beetle that would flit its way around the island.

Nothing.

If you asked her now, Moana would be lying if she said that she didn’t miss Maui. And that was what was killing her the most.

She missed him.

She missed him terribly.

The fact that it had already been two weeks, the thought of Maui possibly never returning only caused an ache in her heart to throb. It was a matter of the fact that a person like Maui….maybe she had been right about her suspicions all along. Maybe he just _did not_ care.

Maybe he never cared at all.

Many times, Moana would try to convince herself that she didn’t need him. That she was better off without him. And that he was just a means of distraction, and a means of a burden. And she tried. She really did try.

Keeping herself busy with her chiefly duties, making sure that her people were safe and secure from any danger that would come their way. That they were fed and well taken care of. She even decided to take on the role of being a teacher to help some of the other kids (including teenagers and young adults) the art of way finding. It was for a change, being out on the ocean that was. She remembered that she hadn’t really been out on the ocean for a bit, or even touched a canoe. And that was ever since her fall out with Maui.

Every single opportunity she got to mask her pain, and her anger, she would take it. Most of her people bought it. Her parents on the other hand, they had their suspicions. But every time they attempted to pry out their daughter’s true feelings, for she indeed had been doing her job, but remained unenthusiastic about it. And her answer was always the same (“I’ve just been extremely busy with my duties, that’s all”)

Always the same thing. Though they were never convinced, they left it alone. And Moana was grateful for that.

Sure, she would often find things to do to keep her mind preoccupied, but who was she really fooling? She couldn’t even fool her own parents. And the worst thing was, she definitely could not fool herself.

She couldn’t fool herself any longer. No matter how hard she tried to.

She missed Maui. That was all that mattered.

She wanted him back.

Even if his presence would sometimes cause the emotional scars to possibly resurface for a tenth time, she would give anything to have him back. He was her best friend. The big brother that she’s never had. And truth be told, as angry as she was with him, she was determined not to let some stupid argument break apart their friendship.

So that night after a long day’s work as she entered into her _fale,_ she couldn’t bring herself to stay composed any longer. So that night as she closed the mats as her door shut, when she was certain she was alone and had the privacy she needed, all she could do was to lay on her mat, bring thin mat as a her make shift blanket over her body, curl up in a ball, and let the tears from her eyes fall.

Crying herself to sleep.

* * *

 

Moana couldn’t stay abided in her sleep the next night. There was a reason for that.

It was as if the Gods had heard her tears of distress and abandonment. One minute she had part taken in another crying session and had forced herself to land in her slumber. And then the next, she was woken up by the feeling of someone’s fingers stroking her hair and a thumb stroking away her tears.

At first, she didn’t bother to wake up. Thinking that it may have been her mother that snuck in in the middle of the night and had found her daughter crying in her sleep.

“I-I’m….fine….mom…” She whimpered, squeezing her eye shut to prevent any more tears from falling. “I’m….fine…”

“Moana…..” That voice was definitely _not_ one that belonged to her mother. “I-it’s…..me….”

And her eyes snapped open. Gasping at the sound of the voice that was so familiar. Too familiar. Bolting up from her sleep sack, her vision blurred by the tears, as she recognized that same hulking figure looming over her. The thick fingers that were amongst her hair and face not too long ago also familiar. The last person whom she ever expected to see again.

There _he_ was.

Sitting with his legs crossed. A solemn look masking his features. The two gazing at each other for what seemed like eternity. He was _here._ In her fale.

He _came_ back.

The numerous emotions she was feeling bubble and twirl in her body left her feeling overwhelmed. She wasn’t exactly sure how she was supposed to react. She wasn’t sure if she was supposed to just throw herself in his arms and cry into his shoulder. Or if she should slap him across the cheek and yell at him for being so selfish. Or if she should just not say anything and just go back to sleep.

She didn’t know.

All she could really do now was blink rapidly, rub what was left of her tears off her face, and say, “Y-you…..you came back….” Her voice was a whisper.

And all he could do was nod gently. “I did.”

She blinks again. “But….you left.”

“I know.”

“And…you didn’t….” She lets the words falter, chewing on her quivering lip. “……come back.”

“Moana….I-“

“You hurt me.” He winces at the glare that’s now dented on her brow. “You _hurt_ me….and then _you_ left!”

He stares at her. Remorse masking his features. He gulps, and nods. “I….I know…..”

There was silence that followed afterwards. Pressing amongst them, lingering much longer than anticipated. Much too long for Maui’s comfort. Every word that came out of her mouth, he knew was the truth. And for once in his life if he was being honest with himself, he couldn’t waltz his way out of this one.

“Why did you come back?”

The question caught him off guard. It was the most sinister question that left an aching feeling lingering in the pit of his stomach. The words somehow making a home against his rib cage, plunging through the throng of blood and tissue. He would be lying if he said that her words didn’t cause the pain in his own heart to ebb even more than it already was.

“You….” She takes in a shaky breath. “…you don’t care!”

And when he looks at her, he sees it. He sees the one thing sticking to her face that he never in his life ever wanted to see again. The hurt. The pain. The sadness. The betrayal.

Especially the _betrayal._

His blinking is rapid. “Moana…..I-“

“Why did you come back?” She hadn’t realized that she was yelling. “Why did you come back when you _know_ that…..that you _don’t_ care!”

“That’s not….” His voice is shaky. “…that’s not true.”

“Yes it is!” She’s shouting. “You _don’t_ care, Maui! You _never_ did!”

“Moana, that’s _not_ true.”

“Yes it is!”

“Moana, if you would just listen-“

“I don’t want to listen to you anymore!” She’s sobbing now, and she yanks herself out of the grips of her blanket and stands. “You don’t care! Okay? You _don’t!_ ”

Maui would be lying at this point if he said that her words didn’t affect him. And the truth was, every word that slipped out of her mouth _did_ affect him indeed. He presses his lips into a thin line. His brows furrowed, and he blinks his own tears that were mere seconds from escaping.

“I _do_ care, Moana.” He says. “I _do_ -“

“No!” She’s back to shouting and shaking her head. “You don’t!”

“Moana….” His voice goes dangerously low. “Listen-“

“Why should I listen to what you have to say!”

“Because, I’m _not_ going to sit here and let you tell me that I don’t care.” He’s frowning. “I-“

“You don’t care!”

“I _care_ Moana!” He’s standing, his own raised and his figure is looming overs. “I _care!_ If I didn’t care, do you think I’d be standing here right now!”

His face flies to the right. The sting making its appearance, making its way to the surface of his tender cheek. His hand goes to touch his cheek. The cheek that her hand flew over. The cheek that the meat of her palm had just striked. She’s glaring at him through her tears, and he doesn’t blame her for slapping him.

He deserved that. He knew he did.

“You _never_ cared about me, Maui.” She grinds through grit teeth. “You _never_ did.”

He puts his hand down to his side, and straightens his stance. “That is _not_ true, Moana.”

“Stop lying!”

“I’m not lying!”

“Yes you are!”

“No I’m not!”

“Yes you are!”

“No I’m not!”

“YES YOU ARE!” Her fist meets the beef of his chest, though he couldn’t really feel the impact. “You know you are!”

“Moana, stop-“

And she punches him again. “Just admit it! You _don’t_ care about, Maui!”

“That’s not-“

“YOU DON’T CARE!” She punches him again. And then another. Pretty soon, he becomes her punching bag, her fists bouncing off his chest. “YOU DON’T CARE!”

“I DO CARE, MOANA!”

He grabs her arms and yanks her off the ground and shakes her. Holding her so that her face is exactly measure with his. She freezes. Terror now filling her eyes, her breathing increased, fear masked on her features as she braces herself for what terrible thing he would do next to her. And Maui can’t help but soften his gaze, noting the fear in her eyes as his breathing gradually begins to slow down.

She gasps, feeling her feet gently meeting the ground beneath. His hands still braced around her.

“I care about you.” He says, voice soft. “I care about you so much.”

She’s quiet.

“I know that I….” He pauses, looking into her eyes. “….that I hurt you.”

She blinks back the tears.

“I hurt you, Moana.” His voice wavers in pitch. “And…I’m sorry….” His voice is barely above a whisper. “I’m sorry….I’m so sorry…..that I keep hurting you….”

“M-Maui-“

He pulls her into a tight hug. And she has no choice but to cling onto him. Arms going to wrap around his neck, she buries her face in the crook of his neck. His large arms wrapping around her tiny waist. His face buried into her shoulder, and she was certain she could feel the hot tears sticking to her own skin.

“I’m sorry….” He murmurs into her hair. “I’m so sorry, Moana….”

And she has no choice to but grant all of her pent up emotions the opportunity to pour out of her. So she does. Crying into his shoulder, clinging onto him for dear life, not daring to let him go. His tears mat her curly hair, and he tightens his hold on her. Refusing to part from her any time soon. Or ever.

And that’s how the stayed for the rest of night.

Crying into each other’s shoulders. Murmuring words of apology.

And they did not dare part ways.

* * *

 

“I don’t want to keep fighting with you anymore, Maui.”

He sucks in a deep breath, before he speaks. “Neither do I, Curly.”

Moana blinks. She chews on her lower lip. “Then….” She takes a deep breath, “….why do we keep fighting?”

If Maui had the answer to that question, he would’ve gladly had answered that in a heat beat. But the truth was, he couldn’t. Most of the times, he wonder that himself. After all, they’re friends. Best friends. Best friends weren’t supposed to fight this much with each other.

Were they?

“It’s not like…..we’re…married….or anything….” She sighs, letting the warm night air blanket her flesh as she stares out into the glossy ocean that’s embraced by the dark sheet of night. “We shouldn’t be fighting this much.”

Maui ponders over her words for a minute. He blinks. “Maybe…that’s the problem.”

She turns to look at him. “What do you mean?”

“We’re two different people, Moana.” He keeps his gaze on the view on the glittering stars above. “We’re going to have our differences and matter of opinion.”

“But….that’s what married couples do.” She furrows her brow. “Don’t they?”

“Of course.” He says. “Married couples are two different people.” He explains. “Just like how brothers and sisters are as well.”

She stares him. Brown eyes curious.

“It’s even the same…..” He pauses. “….with best friends.”

“But I always thought that…..when you’re best friends with someone, that they wouldn’t fight as much.”

“I know.” He turns to look at her. “But just because you’re best friends with someone, doesn’t change the fact that you’re both two different people.”

“Oh….”

“Married couples fight.” He explains. “Brothers and sisters fight. Even best friends fight too.”

She chews on her bottom lip, and turns to gaze at the ocean.

“Sometimes, it’s healthy for two people to have their disagreements.” His voice is calm. “Married or not, we’re all different, Moana.”

She’s quiet. She brings her knees to her chest and rests her chin on her knees.

“Even best friends can have their disagreements sometimes.” He stares at her. “But….just because we fight, that doesn’t mean that the love and admiration that we have for each other…..will ever falter.”

Her fingers go to play with the sand. “Does that mean that…..you and I…..” She pauses. “…what you and I have…..will that ever falter?”

He sighs. A sad sigh. “Not if we both want to continue to maintain our friendship.”

She stops tracing her fingers in the sand. She could feel the tears pricking her eyelashes. She sniffles, and she turns to look at him. “Do you ever feel like…..” She wipes her tears. “…..us meeting…was a mistake?”

His only response was to blink rapidly. Her words catching him off guard. Immediately, he felt a pang of guilt swirling about in the contents of his stomach. And he if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t like that feeling. As a matter of fact, he hated it.

He reaches his hand to wipe away her tears. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he leans down and places a soft kiss on her forehead. “Of course not.” He says. “Moana, I want you to know something.”

She’s listening.

“Just because we fight, that doesn’t change what I feel for you.” His thumb strokes the fat blob from her face. “You’re my best friend. And I wouldn’t change that for the world.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

She gives him a small smile, though it’s laced with the continuous tears. And she notices the tears that are forming in his own eyes. She buries herself against his chest, and he responds by wrapping his large arm around her form, holding her close toward him. Enjoying the feel of his heart beat pulsing through her eardrum, a soft melody filling her insides.

She looks up at him, reaches up and places a small kiss amongst his cheek. And she’s back to snuggling against his chest.

“I don’t regret you either, Maui.”

In return, a soft smile finds its way on Maui’s face. He places another soft kiss amongst the crown of her head.

It was all just a stupid mistake.

But if Maui was certain, he never regretted the runt of a mortal he called his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I love fluff! Give me a break!:-P Suggestions are welcome and appreciated! Stay tuned for more!:-)


	3. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"Sleeping next to someone you love makes you fall asleep faster, reduces depression, and helps you live longer"** \- Quotling
> 
> Or in which case, Maui struggles with the temptation to tell Moana that she snores when she sleeps.
> 
> A short little drabble. Enjoy!

A clear night illuminated only by the glint of starlight and the radiance of a bright moon. At midnight, yellow beams of streetlight would illuminate the invading darkness, casting a myriad of shadows upon the asphalt. Stars shone as sugar spilt over black marble, glistening in the sun. The night sky was such a welcome sight, appearing like magic at each sunset, promising to return as she faded in dawn's first light. There were times in the daytime, under skies of blue, Maui would think of those faraway stars and how they'd return after the shadows blended into the dark.

But maybe the best thing for him right now, would be for him to get the sleep that he needed. Though considering the fact that he _is_ indeed the Demigod of the wind and sea, and hero to all, demigods weren’t really ones who needed to sleep. Granted, it was more of privilege that they even had the option of sleeping if they really wanted to.

Maui on the other hand, was different than most.

Sure. He loved his sleep. He valued it. But for some reason, on nights like this, he was never able to find himself being able to fall asleep. He wasn’t sure why. Or what the reasoning was for that matter. He could never put his finger on it.

But it wasn’t like he was forced to find a place outside to sleep like he always had to do. Normally, he would be cold and shivering amongst the thick sand and cool breeze that nightfall would bring upon him. The thatched roof of the Chief’s tent made sure to provide the warmth that was needed. The _Kapa moe_ that was pulled over his body was soft and cozy. All of Motunui’s villagers were happily abiding in their slumbers. Curled up against one another for protection and security.

Tonight, he couldn’t sleep. Though he wanted to. But he couldn’t. However, he supposed the part of him that was the demigod of the wind and sea was snoozing contentedly by now, concerned only with who and what would gallantly be in need of his godly duties the next day. The part of him that was simply just Maui was preoccupied with other matters, namely those concerning the curly headed mortal who was currently cuddled up in his side next to him.

Snoring.

For a mortal who was twice (more like three times) the size smaller than him, having Moana by his side was actually quite warm. But Maui was certain for her specifically, that it was the other way around. Considering the fact that she had her head rested on his muscled bicep, the flesh of her back blanketing his bare chest, and the way how her small body fit so effortlessly into his side was proof that she found her comfort in cuddling by his side at bedtime. 

For a while, he just stares down at her, supressing the urge to laugh out loud at the sounds of her snoring. He wondered if she was aware that she snored. But with a personality like Moana’s (daring and determined), it was obvious that the first thing that would come out of her mouth would be words of denial. Instead, he lets out a soft chuckle, absentmindedly resting his chin amongst the crown of her head. Her hair tickles his nose, the scent of fresh coconut oil and lavender meets his nostrils, and his lips curled into a grin. Proof that she had taken his advice of knowing what to do when it came to properly nurturing her hair. 

Despite its undoubted contribution to his so-called insomnia, in a way, Maui found her snoring to be endearing. If hearing her snoring meant the opportunity for him to be her ‘blanket’ that she was able to cuddle with at night, then he definitely would not change that for the world. 

It was nice knowing that he had a ‘home’ to come to whenever he needed. She and her people had welcomed him with open arms and grateful smiles. They wanted him here. She wanted him here. And he’d be damned if he was going to let her, or any of her people down. 

After all, he _was_ Maui. Demigod of the Wind and Sea. Hero to All. 

Yes. He would continuously ask himself what on earth he had done to deserve a special kind of friendship. Especially from the Chief of Motunui itself. They had a relationship that was unique. But something that not even mankind could know himself. It was special. Their friendship had a deeper meaning than most. They bickered like a married couple. They exchanged playful banters and innocent jokes like a big brother and little sister would. They confided in each other like best friends would. 

That was their relationship.

It was theirs. No one else’s. 

Sure, she may be Moana. Chieftess of Motunui. Mother to her people. She may be the epitome of graceful strength and a leader. She was everything that the little girls looked up to. And she was the daughter of the high Chief and Chieftess.

And yet, here she was. Curled up in a ball like a human babe, cuddled in his side. Using his bicep as her pillow and snoring softly.

Of course. She was _all_ those things. 

But she was _his._ His best friend. The little sister that he never had. His soul mate. 

And no one was going to take that away.

And because she was his best friend, a thought crossed his mind. He wondered if now would be the brightest idea to bring this up. But even Maui knew that he couldn’t stop himself from doing so.

“Hey, Curly.” 

He whispers. The thick vibrations from his chest are enough to jolt Moana gently from her sleep, though she makes unintelligible grumbling sounds, and tries to back to sleep. A low chuckle from him, and tries again.

“Curly?”

More grumbling sounds slip past her lips. She’s content in her peaceful slumber. And part of her is debating whether or not she should elbow in him in his gut to leave her alone so she could go back to sleep. The snoring stops, but her eyes remained closed. Maui knew she was awake, but was aware of the fact that she was ignoring him. Hoping he would get the hint. 

“How about we go sailing?” He suggested kindly. His voice is thick with gravel.

Of course he would be insane to make this kind of request. “Maui….” Her voice is scratchy, gravelly. “Not now. It’s late.” She grumbles into the beef of his bicep. 

He chuckles. “No, I meant once the sun rises, Little one.”

“If you’re suggesting we go to Lalotai again, then forget it.”

“Oh please, do you really think I’m _that_ irresponsible?”

She’s quiet. Considering his words. “….Maybe.” Her eyes are still closed. 

He makes a small dent in his brow. Seeming offended by her choice in words. But even Maui didn’t need to look over to see that her lips had curled into a tiny smirk. Proof that she seemed satisfied with her answer. He knows he shouldn’t do this. But after that, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to let her have a taste of her own medicine.

“Curly, has anyone ever told you that your snoring is loud?”

Her eyes shoot open. And this time, she cranes her neck to look over her shoulder at him. 

“What?”

He looks her right in the eye. “You snore when you sleep.”

Her brows merge to a scowl. And a small gasp slips past her lips. “I do not!” She hisses.

“Yes.” He nods, smirking. “Yes, you do.”

“Do not!”

“Do too.”

She sticks her tongue at him and shoves her face into the flesh of his bicep. And just to be saucy, she hip checks him in the gut, earning an _oomf_ in the process. He grumbles at this, and a sly grin spreads across her lips. 

“That’s what you get for making fun of the Chief, Shark Head.”

He glares down at her. But he shakes his head, and lets a small chuckle slip through the seam of his lips. Clearly this was no time for arguing. They had a long day in the morning. And the last thing she needed was to be bantering with her best friend at the wee hours of the night. So the least he could do was to grant her the courtesy of being able to fall asleep and get the rest that her body desperately needed. 

“Alright, Curly. You win this time.”

“Mm.” She hummed, and then yawned. “I thought so.”

He smiles as she cuddles herself closer towards him. He leans down to rest his chin atop of her head. Bodies pressed against one another. 

“But seriously though,” He whispers, his eyelids suddenly becoming heavy. “Why don’t we sail to O’ahu tomorrow? I know you’ve always wanted to go there. What do you say?”

She smiles at her words. Though eyes are closed. Cuddling further into his side, she reaches behind her to drape his massive arm around her tiny form. The warmth radiating from his body gave her the comfort that she desperately needed. He chuckles at this, but doesn’t refuse her actions.

“Should I take that as a yes?”

His only answer was the soft sounds of her snoring. She’d gone back to sleep. But he knew that she had agreed. 

_‘And she says she doesn’t snore.’_

He rolls his eyes, chuckles one last time, and finally, does not waste time in joining her in a peaceful slumber.


End file.
